Girl Meets Maya
by katiekins4799
Summary: Maya Hart is dealing with home life, grades, friendships, and boys. Will she be able to keep it all balanced, while trying to get the guy? [Maya/Josh] [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1: The Drawing

**_Oh_** **_my God! I'm back on, happy as can be, and ready to write some short/long stories for anyone that's interested. I've been a member since 2011, and just now remembered to get on. I was a horrible writer back then, as you can tell by my two other stories involving Harry Potter. I used to be a huge fan, wtf. Anyways, I might be a little rusty at writing so please don't hate on it!_**

**_FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE, FAN OR WHATEVER PEOPLE ASK. :)_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this story involving the Girl Meets World characters! (I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters except my own.)_**

**_..._**

Maya Hart is portrayed as the rebellious, care-free, confident type. She doesn't take a lot of things seriously, and when she does, it's kept to herself.

"Maya? You haven't touched your pancakes. You love the pancakes!" Her best friend, Riley Matthews, started saying. "Are you okay—"

Before Riley could say the rest, Maya grabbed the syrup-soaked food and stuffed it into her mouth as she chewed hoping not to choke. "I'm fmphn, Riphby" was all Maya could get out as she tried to swallow the way-too-sugary breakfast.

Maya Hart wasn't fine at all, though. She was mixed with sadness, anger, and annoyance for the one person everyone is supposed to love. Her mom.

After swallowing the food that Mrs. Matthews had gratefully made her, she quickly got up and checked the time. "C'mon, Riles. We're going to be late. It's past seven." After saying that, and after Riley saying how she's going to be homeless after being late again, her and her best friend set off for the subway.

It took about thirty minutes to arrive at John Quincy Adams Middle School – not counting how long it took to get to the subway. Of course, when the girls arrived, Riley froze and had a giggle fit while eyeing the Texan named Lucas Friar. _Oh boy,_ Maya thought to herself while rolling her eyes. _This is gonna be good._

"Go on. Talk to the Cowboy." Maya nudged as she smirked. Riley shook her head, but was pushed by the blonde and quickly started to say things to the now confused boy. "Riley! Class!" Maya said, mentally face palming. _I really need to show her the secret of talking to boys..._

_**_..._**_

Maya was in Riley's apartment with Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Joshua. Apparently Josh had come to visit, which wasn't a problem with Maya. She _loved_ the idea of seeing him everyday.

_Bing! _She looked down at the phone Mr. Matthews had given her.

**_Josh_**:_ Hey, I was wondering what you were doing later?_

_**Maya**_: _Staying here. Why?_

**_Josh: _**_I needed help with something._

**_Maya: _**_Like?_

**_Josh: _**_I wanted to get a present for someone.. Of me._

**_Maya: _**_I could do that! How about now? I have my stuff in Riley's room. :)_

**_Josh: _**_Thanks so much, Maya! I'll meet you in her room. :)_

That conversation was the only thing that made Maya happy that day. She jumped up from the couch, walking quickly to her best friends room and getting the things outside of the closet.

"Maya?"

Maya smiled, "In here, Josh."

Josh walked into Riley's room, showing off his charming smile that everyone loved. You'd think that he just woke up from a deep sleep, but his naturally dark brown hair was strewn in different directions on its own.

"It really takes that many tools to draw me?"

"Not really. They're not tools, either... Just sit and let me draw." Maya took her sketch pad, along with a no. 2 pencil, and began to trace the boys features. She liked drawing, especially the the things that made her happy. It got her mind off of her home life, grades, and more that she seriously did _not_ want to think about.

Apparently she had looked hurt... mad, even. "Maya, what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"You can tell me. I know I'm not Riley but–"

She didn't want to have the attention on her at all. It wasn't like she needed it, or that he cared. "Who's the picture for?" Maya forced, trying to forget the things that were bundled in her mind.

Josh knew he could tell her the truth, so he did. Scrunching his eyebrows, he answered with a cautious tone. "Uh, a girl. Back home."

Maya started to scream on the inside. _I though he liked me... Why doesn't he like me?_

"Cool." But it wasn't cool. She wanted to scratch over his face in the paper. She wanted to rip it up. To cry at how dumb she was to like_ him._

"I should've told you sooner, Maya. I'm, uh, sorry." Josh apologized as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, Joshua. I'm just drawing you. It's not like I like you. You're Riley's _uncle!_" Maya laughed a forced laugh, finishing the drawing. It wasn't the best she could do but Josh wouldn't notice. He's as oblivious as Farkle when Maya and Riley turn him down.

"You don't like me?" He asked, shocked by her response.

_No, I do! I want to kiss you! I want to be Aunt Maya!_ She shook her head, "Nope."

And with that response from Maya, Josh walked out of his nieces room without any type of warning. Maya sat frozen as she looked at the doorway. As she felt a single tear roll down her cheek, Maya broke down crying.

Little did her and Josh know, Riley was watching the entire encounter unfold outside the window...

**_..._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I SHOULD ADD, ALSO._**

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Fixing It?

Riley couldn't think straight the next few days. _Maya cried over Uncle Josh? Josh was upset? What girl was he talking about?! There's no girl! What is happening?_

Even when her and Maya were talking about Lucas, she couldn't say what she wanted because all she could think about was her uncle and best friend. She didn't like the idea of Maya being her aunt, but she also didn't like Maya being miserable over some guy. Riley had enough of Maya's moping, so what she did next was what Maya kept telling her not to do. Fix it.

"Maya Hart, you will not be a mopey person anymore." Riley said at their lunch table on a Tuesday afternoon. Only her, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle occupied the table. "You will become the same person who didn't cry over some g.. Game. Yeah, game."

As Riley saved herself from being told she was a spy, she glanced at the familiar faces that surrounded the table. Farkle was stuffing his face in the newest chili dogs; Lucas was confused, but stared at the two girls; and Maya had the look of suspicion across her face. O_h man, she knows something's up!_

"Lucas, can I speak to you please?" Riley asked, which wasn't even supposed to be a question. She was going for the 'hey, you better talk to me right now' kind of tone. Of course, Lucas agreed without any hesitation.

"What's wrong, Riley?"

"Look Lucas, something is going on with Maya and I'm not sure she can handle it herself."

"Are you kidding me? This is Maya Hart we're talking about." He chuckled softly, not getting that she was serious.

"Lucas Friar, you need to help me now. Maya cried! Over a boy!"

It was then and there that Riley Matthews wished she could shut up about other people's business. Shrieking her best friends problems to her crush was a big no, and it wouldn't have been a problem if Farkle Minkus hadn't overheard... along with half of the people in the hallway.

Farkle secretly followed them out to the hallway, giving some sort of excuse to Maya as to why he needed to follow them. He was good at being invisible.

"One of my women cried over someone that wasn't me?!" Farkle gasped, then frowned.

"Not now, Farkle." Riley forced through her clenched teeth. She looked from him to Lucas, and back again.

The brunette took a breath before promptly turning to her crush. "Lucas, you're helping me fix this."

"But I–"

"No."

"Riley–"

"No."

This went on for a few more minutes before Lucas agreed, knowing he had been defeated. Even though he didn't want to get into Maya's business, he wanted to please Riley.

**_..._**

_Nope. _The popping of the 'p' made it stuck in Josh's head since the incident between him and Maya. The word was normally used to when you didn't think. Josh was overreacting, though. Right?

While Topanga was working on a case for work, Auggie and Cory were somewhere in the apartment playing pirates, and Riley was out doing... _girl things_, he sat on the couch as he turned the TV on.

"Hey, losers." A voice buzzed in. It took a minute for Josh to process where the sound was coming from. "Buzz me in, Riles."

Maya's voice. The sound of it made Josh want to hide, but he knew he had to let the blonde in. She just didn't have to know_ he_ let her in.

So Josh ran to the small box that was located in the wall and let the one girl he was dying to see in.

A knock on the door a few minutes later made him freeze. Clearing his throat, he ran a hand through his hair, and opened the door to be faced with a once smiling Maya Hart.

"Where's Riley?" Maya questioned while she entered the apartment. "She said she'd be here."

"Look, Maya. We need to talk. I'm sor–"

"Save it, Matthews. I'm just here for my best friend."

"Riley isn't here... Only I am."

After that response, Maya rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Before she could fully turn the knob and open it, Josh grabbed her arm and pulled the girl into his embrace.

"Maya, I'm sorry for telling you about the girl. But she's very special to me..." He began. He loved that she was in his arms.

"Are you trying to make me hate you? Let go of me."

Maya had enough of Josh. Even though they were still in each other's arms, she glared at him while trying to leave it. They soon got out of it after hearing a throat clear.

Cory and Auggie were standing behind them in confusing as they wore their pirate costumes. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Tell Riley to text me when she's done doing whatever." Maya said angrily before storming out the door. She was going to get revenge on Riley and it was going to be soon.

**_..._**

**_Thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I appreciate it a lot since it's my first GMW story!_**

**_***** I'm thinking about making a publishing date so maybe I could do every three or four days? I'm pretty sure that'd be good, and it'll give me time to make the story as good as I can. I'm on Christmas break right now so I'll update every couple of days until school starts. :)_**

**_BTW, sorry if it's not detailed enough. I'm horrible at detail but I'm trying. Review, fave, follow for more. IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**_I wrote this in a day, and I'm kind of not happy with it as much as I was hoping I'd be. It sort of has Laya in it but it sort of doesn't (if that makes any sense?) It involves Laya, but it's not Laya._**

**_****** I based this chapter solely on Riley and Maya and how Maya felt towards the end. I'm most likely going to update after Christmas, so there ya go. I also think it's a bit rushed so, in my opinion, it's kind of an iffy chapter. I think this will get better throughout the story and will expand into something no one sees coming. I'm currently writing each chapter trying to make it longer than the previous one, adding more detail, and more Josh/Maya and maybe some Riley/Lucas. NEXT UPDATE will probably be on Dec 26/27, 2014._**

**_Happy holidays, guys! :)_**

**_..._**

It was Friday, and also the last day of the school week. Everyone was happy and cheerful and excited to get on with the weekend. Farkle was writing down the things he wants to do before Monday, whereas Lucas was ready to actually talk to his friends from Texas via Skype. Riley was anticipating the newest episode of her favorite TV show she normally watches with Maya.

Maya, on the other hand, was finding ways to seek revenge on the perky brunette for trying to, and failing miserably, fix the tension between Joshua and herself. _Let's see... I could embarrass her. But how? How does one humiliate the most loved person in school?_

Maya was drawn out of her thoughts, along with the rest of the class, when their history teacher started talking. "Now class, I know what you guys are thinking. The weekend is so close! How can we cope with it being so close?!" Mr. Matthews' arms were flying in multiple directions as he was talking. "One answer. Don't!"

Maya raised her hand the second time that year, but spoke As soon as she held it up. "What does that mean? You tell us not to cope with the weekend yet we have to cope with homework?"

Cory laughed. "Coping means to deal effectively with something difficult. The weekend may be difficult for some of you..." He eyed Maya, "but the way I see it, just forget about it. Ignore how difficult it is and just do what you feel is right. As for homework, Miss Hart, coping with that gets you through life."

"Wow, Matthews. I didn't think you'd become Yoda or something." Maya smirked as she put her feet up on Riley's desk. _He's right_, she thought, _if I want to get back at Riley for trying to fix the problem with Josh, then I shouldn't think about it. His words, not mine. Sort of. _Maya smirked to herself as she glanced at her best friend a few times. She knew exactly what to do as soon as the bell rang.

**_..._**

After she quickly grabbed her things and left the classroom before Mr. Matthews could have a 'stern talking to' about the class period, Maya tapped on Lucas Friar's shoulder roughly. "Hey, Mr. Southern Charmer. I need a favor and you're the only one who can help me with it."

Lucas connected his eyebrows as he stood and stared at the petite blonde. "Uh, okay? What is it?" He asked her smirking face. Even though he knew it was a favor and she could owe him later on, he decided to ask either way.

"I need you to be my date." She grimaced at the word date, but soon recollected her thoughts. "My fake date. Tonight."

"I'm flattered and all, Maya, but I'm not interested in you like that..."

Maya rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest. "It's called a fake date for a reason. Meet me at Riley's. 5 o'clock sharp." She turned on her heel but soon stopped. "Oh, and don't forget the money, fella!"

"But Maya, why her place?" Lucas asked in a confused tone.

"She's getting what she deserves, now go with the plan and do _not_ tell her anything that I just said." And with that, she walked away without any other explanation. Not that it was even an explanation.

**_..._**

It was 5 o'clock, and Maya was dressed in her best jeans, which were barely ripped, and shirt that was paired with a black leather jacket. She was already at Riley's house, shaking her right leg until Lucas buzzed in saying her was here. That's what caught Riley off guard.

"Lucas? Here? Now? But– my hair! My face... My feet! Maya did you know about this?!" Riley went on and on and _on_ about how horrible she looked until she finally buzzed the boy in. Since that fiasco, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Josh, and Auggie were all in the living room eyeing the door and Maya.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Maya asked, trying to contain the smirk that was playing on her lips.

Josh quickly answered for everyone in the room, "_Nope._"

"Good. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself for my _date._" She said as she walked to the door, opening it to find Lucas holding flowers and fixing his hair. "Oh, hello, _Lucas._" Maya greeted as she glanced at Riley to see her gawking at the two.

"L... Lucas? But how? Why? When? What?" Riley stuttered and tried to think of things to say until she just gave up and went to slump on the couch. The two adults told Auggie to go to his room, knowing this would turn out badly.

Josh was the only one glaring at the two teens as his niece was upset on the couch and his brother and sister-in-law were frozen in complete shock. "You're seriously dating him?" Josh spat. Oh how Maya loved this.

Maya smiled, making Josh angrier. "He has a name, Joshua. So, Riles, what do you think about my _date_? Isn't he _perfect_?"

"I hate you." Was all the upset brunette could say. She turned to Maya and Lucas, rage in her eyes. "I hate you both! Maya you knew how I felt and you did this to me! I would never do this to you... Never!"

"Oh really? So it's okay for you to fix every little thing about _me_ but I can't take someone out on a date?" She turned to her fake date. "Are you ready to go have fun?"

"I don't want Riley angry at me, Maya..." Lucas stated hesitantly.

"If you go on a date with _her_, I will be angry at you. Don't make me be angry, Lucas." Riley said as she tried to keep her voice strong. It wasn't working, though.

Of course, Riley Matthews has to get everything she wants. Lucas said a quick sorry and left Maya's side and went to sit with the upset girl. "Of course Riley Matthews gets what she wants." Maya remarked quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Riley was told to go to her room with Lucas, and Mrs. Matthews followed after them. It was only Mr. Matthews, Josh, and Maya left.

Mr. Matthews cleared his throat, "You just don't know when to stop, do you, Maya?" This reminded her of the water leaking out of the ceiling in school over the whole 'NO HOMEWORK, MORE FREEDOM' thing.

"You said not to cope with the weekend, sir." Maya replied cooly.

"I didn't mean for you to take it this far! You hurt your _best _friend!"

"She hurt _me_! She won't stop fixing my problems! Whatever she does is always ignored, but whatever I do is always in the spotlight, Mr. Matthews!" She argued. Even though that might not be true, it felt like it. Maya was always the trouble maker. She had no one, and she still doesn't. "I'm not fixable yet all Riley does is try and try and try to fix me!"

Josh knew it was time to butt-in, "Maya, that's not true. Cory, I got this." Cory waved his hands, obviously done with Maya at the moment. After he left, Josh and her stared at each other.

"My plan worked." Maya mumbled as she looked down to her feet.

"What?"

"I got revenge."

"It's not really revenge if you don't make a move on her uncle." Josh hinted to her. He wanted her to make the move. He was right, though.

Maya shook her head, "That girl back home is waiting for you, Josh. Don't be the screw up of your family. It's not fun. Maybe some other time it'll happen, okay?" She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and turned to walk out of the door. Fighting with the Matthews is a very rare occasion since they help her out with extra things like feeding her and stuff like that.

This was her plan and she knew exactly what was going to happen even though it took her approximately a whole school day to figure it out. She might as well be proud that it went the way she expected. But now she wasn't proud. It was now time for her to go home and see her mom off of her shift at the diner.


	4. Chapter 4: Fox

**_This is going to be a filler since I haven't updated in, like, 4 days. I hope you guys like it! The authors note at the end is important if you want to know the next update. :)_****_  
><em>**

**_..._**

_Diary,_

___I haven't spoken to Riley in about a week since the incident. I know I should be sorry for doing what I did but I can't help but think it isn't my fault. All she thinks and talks and breathes about is Lucas. Lucas this, Lucas that. Riley doesn't get how annoying it is to hear about L̸u̸c̸a̸s̸ _**_him!_**_ She always thinks I'm fixable and that's all she does for me.__  
><em>

_She fixes me and fixes me and fixes me. I guess she's trying to help me out but I can handle myself. Why doesn't she just let me try?__  
><em>

Maya Hart shut her black and red striped 'diary' and slammed it against the counter of her apartments kitchen. It wasn't so much that she was angry, though. She was hurt.

"Maya, don't slam that book. You'll ruin it, and you know how much that cost me." Maya's mom, Katy Hart, warned from the couch. Maya viewed her, examining everything from her short blonde hair to her worn out white shoes. It was only 4:30 but she wanted to leave sooner to do an extra shift at the diner, again.

"Yeah, like 3 dollars.." Maya grumbled annoyed by the fact that she's going to be left alone again for the third time that week. Katy stood up from the couch, walking towards her daughter in complete shock. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing... I'm sorry." Maya replied quickly and nervously.

"I work so hard to get the things you need and want and you repay me by being a smart-mouth?"

"I know, I'm just under a lot of stress. Mr. Matthews has been giving me lower grades than usual, mom. I'm trying–"

"Try harder, Maya! That's all you need to do. I have to go _try_ everyday... Where's Riley at? Have you quit on her too?"

"We got into a fight. I don't know what to say and she hates me. I ruined it like I ruined everything else." Maya was choking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't let anyone, including her mom, see her crying. It wasn't going to happen.

"Do what Riley always does, sugar." Katy said softly, running her hand up and down Maya's back. It was then and there that Maya appreciated Katy with everything she's worth. After Maya nodded, Katy left for the extra shift.

Riley always fixed things. So now Maya was going to try it.

**_..._**

Riley was laying on her bed as she texted her crush, Lucas Friar. She wanted to text Maya but couldn't do it.

_**Lucas**: Riley? You there?_

_**Riley**: Oh! Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff._

_**Lucas**: Like what?_

_**Riley**: Maya. Josh. Maya._

_**Lucas**: I still don't know why she did it. All she said was that you were going to get what you deserved._

_**Riley**: Oh..._

As Riley typed more into the text message box, Josh ran in and started to pace around her room. "Will you get out Josh? I'm trying to text Lucas!"

"Maya," was all he replied before running out of her bedroom. _Maya? What about her?_

Sure enough, as soon as Riley sent a quick 'bye, see you later!' text to Lucas and went to see what was going on, Maya was sitting on the couch drinking one of Auggie's juice boxes. Sitting next to Josh and laughing.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Riley hesitantly asked. She had no idea what was going on, and that needed to be stopped.

Maya looked over at the confused brunette, and rose from the seat. "I came to say sorry, which Josh has already forgiven me. I just need my best friend to forgive me. I'm sorry, Riles. I know you hate me but I'm your best–"

Riley walked over to Maya and wrapped her arms around the apologetic girl. "Maya, it's okay." She reassured. "I don't hate you, and I never have or will."

Josh was feeling uneasy being the odd one out, so he wrapped his own arms around the two girls. It was nice to have everyone back again.

_**...**_

She was laughing, the rosy color upon her smiling cheeks and her blonde hair bobbing up and down and in front of her face. The joke wasn't funny, yet she still laughed. Boy, was she beautiful. Her blue orbs were hidden behind her closed eyelids; that laugh so contagious to everyone around her.

Joshua Matthews was pulled out of his thoughts when Maya asked a question he couldn't here. "Hm?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

She furrowed her eyebrows together but asked the same question, a little bit slower this time. "What are you thinking about?" Maya propped her elbows on her knees and put her hands under her chin, giving a childish grin to the boy.

What was he thinking about? Just the way she looked... The way she brightened up the room. Just–

"How beautiful you are..." Josh blurted and widened his eyes as he looked at the now shocked girl.

"Beautiful?" Maya asked in a confused but sincere tone, still shocked by his sudden reply.

"Yeah, like a fox." Josh replied smiling to her.

"A fox? What's so beautiful about that one thing? Why not a flower, like what most _normal_ guys tell girls they look like or whatever?" Maya asked, completely confused to why she has the same beauty as a wild animal.

"Foxes symbolize cunning, awareness, intelligence. You're all of those things, Maya. A stupid rose or daisy or lotus can't define who you are, but neither can a fox. You're multiple things and that's why I like you." He gushed to her. It was all or nothing, and this was his all.

"I like you too, but... That girl you were going to give the drawing to... You like her too." Maya said, but soon it was all in a whisper. Josh could still hear it and the upset laced in her voice.

"That girl was my mom, Maya." He reassured the upset girl as she snapped her head up and looked into his eyes. "Really? You made me think it was some girl, not your mom?!"

All Joshua could do was laugh at the blonde hitting his arm with a pillow after each word she said. Soon, though, he grabbed ahold of her waist and put his hand to her blushing cheek._ It's now or never,_ he thought to himself as he began to lean in. _Now or never...__  
><em>

"Maya! Huge news! Lucas just–" Riley ran inside the apartment, yelling while she looked at her phone until she looked up. "Oh." She knew Maya was over, but she didn't know she was having a session with her Uncle Josh. "Did I, uh, interrupt something?"

Josh cursed under his breath as his niece took away the perfect moment away from him. Both him and Maya replied with the opposite answers to Riley's question. Josh said 'yes' whereas Maya said 'no', obviously embarrassed.

Riley smirked at Josh and soon skipped to the stairs that led to her room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called as she ran upstairs, but not before wiggling her eyebrows and giving a thumbs up.

_Thanks for ruining the moment, my dear lovable niece._ Josh thought before looking at the frozen and wide-eyed blonde.

**_..._****_  
><em>**

**_Here's the update! I hope it's okay! I tried to get some Josh/Maya in this time. Anything I should add?_**

**_******** _****_Next update will probably be Dec 30, 2014 or Jan 1, 2015. I want it to be extra special so it's going to take longer to update it. :)_****_  
><em>**

**_PS - My McDonald's chicken nugget had a bite mark in it and I'm so upset about it._**


	5. Chapter 5: Unfair World

**_Thank you to those who reviewed about my chicken nugget dilemma _****_and_****_ the chapter. I laughed. :)_**

**_Enjoy this update guys (even though it's a little shorter than the previous chapters. :( sorry!)_**

**_My last update said the 30th or 1st, but I forgot there was a 31st._**

**_..._**

Maya's eyes felt, and looked, like they were about to fall out of her sockets. The fact that she was going to actually _kiss_ Josh was scary and shocking, but Riley walking in on them was the worst thing to ever happen to her. She finally blinked when her soon-to-be kiss spoke, "Well, that was interesting."

Maya just shrugged her shoulders, obviously not wanting to speak in the awkward situation. But of course, Josh speaks again. "You know how Riley said not to do anything she wouldn't do?"

It was like he was prying for an answer, or even a sound. All she did was nod with an expressionless face as she looked around the Matthews' apartment. Clearing her throat, the girl began her sentence raspy but it soon soothed. "She would only text, so I guess that's what we could do."

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say." The boy bit his bottom lip, including a small chuckle at her reply. "But, we could always start where we left off..."

Maya's cheeks started to grow a pink shade, getting darker each second the silence grew. "I don't know, Josh. I think I have to go." She stood up, walking to the door and turning the knob. Josh stood up and started to walk behind her as he begged for her not to leave.

"Maya, please. Please don't leave because of Riley catching us. Please, please, please? _Maya_! I'm going to die without you!" He exaggerated. Josh took it to the next level and fell to the floor as he grabbed her legs tightly. "I'm useless without you, Maya Hart."

Looking down at the boy that was intertwined with her legs, Maya replied with a smile plastered across her face. "Get up, you doofus."

"Are you going to leave if I let go of your legs?"

"Now why would I do that?"

They both stared into each others eyes as best as they could since they were at different heights, and soon the brunette haired boy stood up. "I'm holding you to that, Hart."

"Well, I can't leave without doing something." She replied nonchalantly, stepping towards him as much as she could. Even though the boy looked confused, she leaned up and stood on her tip toes doing the thing the two wanted since the day they fought. A kiss was exchanged as it slowly became more and more heated until a throat was cleared _again._

"Well, now Auggie knows what a teen kiss looks like." Mr. Matthews said out of fake delight. He held his finger to the couple that ended their kiss but were still in the embrace. "Thank you both for ruining Auggies childhood you two!"

While Mr. Matthews was gushing his feelings about Auggie being ruined, his wife quickly gave Josh and Maya an apologetic look. Mouthing a quiet 'sorry' and giving a small smile, the woman moved her husband and child to the kitchen.

_**...**_

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Riley jumped up and down on the phone with her best friend. "C'mon, Maya. Tell me everything that happened."

"Okay, so Josh held onto my legs, then we kissed. But then your dad inter- hold on. The freaks are outside my window."

Riley heard rustling on the other line, figuring out a few words between Maya and the two others. 'Maya', 'Farkle', 'Cow', and 'GO!' was all she could get out of the rustling, but she knew what was happening anyway.

"Hey, Riles. I gotta call you back since Lucas and Farkle won't leave me alone." Maya said quickly and started to tell them to leave. "Go bother someone else!"

**_..._**

Simultaneously devouring the cereal that was in front of them, Josh and Riley started glancing at each other knowing it was a competition to finish before Maya arrived to pick Riley up for school. The buzz and voice of Maya surprised them both as Mr. Matthews ran to the intercom and buzzed her in.

"Sup, dorks." Maya said as she happily closed the door and walked to the table where everyone was sat. "Hey." She said casually to Josh and sat next to him. "Froot loops?"

He nodded trying to act cool as he took a spoonful of the breakfast. Lifting up the spoon after taking the bite, he asked with a mouthful. "Want a bite?"

"Nah, thanks though." Turning to Riley, Maya saw the girl with milk dripping off her chin. "Uh, Riles? You got a little something."

"Sorry." Riley replied and wiped her chin with her sleeve.

"Uh, I could take you to school, Maya." Josh interrupted. He had milk down his chin, froot loops still in is mouth as he talked still. Mrs. Matthews gave him a look of concern and nodded for him to stop being a pig, whereas Riley was making a disgusted look and Mr. Matthews and Auggie were talking about magic or something like that. Maya didn't really pay attention to them as much as she was paying attention to Josh.

"Yeah. That's cool." Maya said after a few beats of silence.

"Really? Wow, great."

"C'mon then. You too, Riley."

And being so happy as they walked out of the apartment door and off to the subway station, the boy and the girl were followed by a not-so-happy Riley.

_**...**_

Riley Matthews was waiting by her locker as she tried to ignore the gross couple talk made by Maya and Josh. _Didn't they know that PDA isn't allowed?_

"Maya, class! We can't be late or else we get... _detention._" Riley said hurriedly and started to imagine what detention would be like without Lucas or Farkle. She shuddered but turned to her friend that was still talking to Josh. "_Maya_. Class. Or else. Detention."

Still being ignored, Riley slammed her locker and headed to the classroom. She was _not _going to be late just because Maya wanted to flirt with Joshua.

Being pulled out of her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You okay?" the voice asked her.

Lucas.

She turned around, smiling as big as she could, and replied. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He nodded with a smile and started to work on the sheet her father had handed out. Just then, Maya Hart walked in with a blush upon her cheeks. "Sorry, sir. I had to do something."

_Great excuse, Maya. Detention! _Riley thought to herself, smirking to herself as she waited for her dads reply. "Just work on the sheet that's on your desk, Miss Hart."

_What? _"Wait a second, dad. She's late. Because she was sucking faces with Uncle Josh!"

"We can talk about this later, Riley." Mr. Matthews replied.

"This isn't fair."

"Nothing's fair in the world."

"Not in your world, it isn't." And with that, Riley grabbed her bookbag and left the classroom. She didn't know where she would go, but she was hoping it'd be somewhere fair with people that actually knew how to handle things fairly.

_**...**_

_**It's almost 2015! What's your resolution?**_

_**Mine is: No eating fast food for a whole year; become a better person; become better at writing; get straight A's.**_

_****** Last update of 2014! NEXT UPDATE will probably in a week or so. It depends when school starts and what's happening. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos

**_Here's Chapter 6!_**

**_I just saw some clips of Girl Meets Game Night and MAYA/JOSH are so funny. I also found part of the script to Girl Meets the Secret of Life. Crazy stuff, guys. Crazy stuff._**

**_..._**_**  
><strong>_

_**Previously...**__  
><em>

_"Wait a second, dad. She's late. Because she was sucking faces with Uncle Josh!"_

_"We can talk about this later, Riley." Mr. Matthews replied._

_"This isn't fair."_

_"Nothing's fair in the world."_

_"Not in your world, it isn't." And with that, Riley grabbed her bookbag and left the classroom. She didn't know where she would go, but she was hoping it'd be somewhere fair with people that actually knew how to handle things fairly._

_**...**_

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school, kid?"

_Great, even a homeless person is talking about the worst thing in the world,_ Riley thought to herself. "No. You're mistaking me for someone else."

"Nah, I don't know anyone that looks twelve. What're you doing here?"

"I'm thirteen and I quit school, okay?"

The dirt faced man, maybe around his forties, laughed a deep and raspy laugh. Riley scrunched her eyebrows as she stared at the man with few teeth and an unshaven beard. _It's not funny!_ She wanted to yell at him, but couldn't build the courage up to.

"You can't quit at thirteen. Try again at fourteen. Why're you quitting?"

"My teacher favored my best friend after kissing a boy! If I would've done that then I would've been dead."

"It's your teacher, not your daddy. So what if your best friend got favored? It's just a boy, kid." The man set down his cup on the ground with his dirty hand.

"He _is _my dad. And that boy is my _uncle._" Why was she even explaining herself to some stranger? It's not like he knew what it felt like!

"Listen here, pipsqueak. It's just a boy and just a friend. Don't quit because something didn't go your way! Golly, you don't even look like a quitter. So get out of here – this place isn't for kids – and go back to school before I make ya."

He was right, though. Where Riley stood was some place Maya described to her. The dark feel and the dirty exterior of the place was horrible. Did Maya really come here?

"Thanks...?"

"Call me Boa. Like the snake."

She nodded quickly before running away from the dark surroundings. Riley checked her phone and found _36 NEW MESSAGES_ on the screen.

_**Maya**__: Hey, are you okay?_

_**Maya**__: Riles answer me..._

_**Maya**__: Riley Matthews, you better reply back NOW._

_**Dad**__: Riley, you're missing my lecture._

_**Lucas**__: I hope you're okay. Reply!_

_**Lucas**__: Riley, please be okay. Maya keeps blaming me for some reason._

_**Farkle**__: I need my future MRS FARKLE here!_

_**Uncle Josh**__: Maya texted. I'm coming to find you._

Riley rolled her eyes, then replied to everyone but Maya and Josh. _They don't deserve an answer, and Uncle Josh can try to find me when I don't need to be found,_ she thought to herself. Immediately the replies from her text started to flood in and it made Riley feel important.

**_..._**

"Look Mr. Matthews, it's Riley we're talking about. She wouldn't even get near the deep end at the pool during the summer last year." Maya explained as her History teacher was panicking at his desk.

Mr. Matthews held is hands to his head as he paced, "No! She's just thirteen! What if something bad happens?"

"What would happen, sir? She's _Riley,_ not me."

"And thank the heavens for that!" Blurted the teacher before going silent and looking at Maya. "Maya, I –"

All the blonde did was shake her head as she faked a smile to the man. "No, it's okay. Really." She got up from the seat that was in front of Lucas and walked out without another word. She was used to this. To being the let down.

Taking out her phone and looking at the screen, Maya saw a few texts from Josh saying he's on his way to find Riley. She replied with a quick _okay_ and started down the hallway of her middle school.

**_..._**

Lucas had followed behind Maya, of course Farkle was trailing behind him, and stopped when she turned the corner of the building into the Art room.

"Riley?"

"Lucas? Farkle?"

"Farkle?" Lucas asked as he looked behind him, seeing a scrawny boy waving and awkward smile.

"I needed to make sure you weren't going to make a move on one of my ladies, Friar!" He said with a quick nod and crossed his arms.

Lucas let out a small chuckle before turning to Riley. "You okay?"

The girl nodded a few times before replying with a small and forced _yeah. _Lucas smiled, even though he knew she wasn't fine. The boy walk closer to Riley, making them about a foot apart, and gave her a tight hug.

"Lucas, I–" She began as her arms wrapped around his torso. The only thing that stopped her was his lips on hers.

_**...**_

Maya was riding the subway by herself, viewing the people around her. There was a tall brunette girl and she wore a baby blue shirt with black pants and sneakers. There was a man with ginger hair wearing palm trees all over this T-shirt and those ugly khakis that everyone wears as a tourist. Maya wanted to say, _This is New York, not Florida! _but thought that was going to get her into trouble and she had no time for that.

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, she took it out and saw the icon of her first kiss on the screen. As Maya smiled, she answered the phone to talk to the cute boy. "What's up, loser?"

"Lucas found Riley! He said you left?"

"Great!" Maya exclaimed with a fake tone. The people around her gave her rude looks, but she just ignored them. "Anyway... Yeah, I left. I was gonna go find Riley. Ya know, being my best friend and all." Lies. Of course she left, but not to find Riley.

"Well you should probably go back to school, Maya. I'll see you later?" Josh asked as he obviously seemed exhausted on the other line.

"Um, how about now? I know you're probably tired, but I'll he–"

Josh interrupted quickly, "No. You can't skip school. Cory's gonna kill me if I help you skip."

"He doesn't care about me! Just – hold on." Maya said as she got out of the subway car she was in, sitting on a bench nearby. "Back. Just stop trying to be the good responsible guy and come meet me."

"No. Go back to school, Hart."

"No, Matthews."

_Click! "_Goodbye, Joshua."

_**...**_

It was 8pm when everyone was arguing in the middle of the Matthews' apartment. By everyone, it was basically the main people in the situation. Lucas, Farkle – which he was making sure no one tried to make a move on his women, Mr. Matthews, Riley, and Joshua.

"Guys..." Riley said as everyone was arguing. They weren't listening, or just didn't hear. "_Guys!_"

Everyone in the room turned to the thirteen year old, "_What!?_"

"Where's Maya? Didn't she tell you guys she'd be here?" Riley asked trying to ignore the anger in their reply.

Josh spoke up first, "Nah, she hung up on me earlier. I thought she told you guys at school?"

"She didn't come to school, Josh." Mr. Matthews replied slowly. "Lucas told me that she went home to rest."

Lucas cleared his throat and nodded a few times. "Yeah, she called and everything. Maya sounded upset... Angry kind of."

"Oh great." Farkle sighed as he plumped onto couch. "Another one of my women has gone missing."

_**...**_

"It's a little late for you to be out, don't ya think?" A lady in her mid-30s wearing an apron and carrying a notepad and pen asked the girl sitting at a booth.

"My sandwich is a little late, don't ya think?" The girl replied in annoyance.

"I'm just sayin', pumpkin. Call me Anne, by the way." Anne replied and turned to get the girls sandwich. Anne came back with the strangers food, topping it off with a milkshake and some fries. "There ya go, sweet cheeks."

"Thanks, but I didn't order the milkshake and fries..."

"It's on the house."

"Oh, are you sure? You can call me Maya, if you want."

Anne nodded and gave a toothy smile, showing off her pearly whites. "I'm sure, _Maya._" After saying Maya's name, the waitress left to take another order leaving the girl plummeting the tasty food into her watering mouth.

Her phone wouldn't stop going off the whole time she was eating, so she reluctantly answered a call that had Mr. Matthews on the other line. "Hey." She said as soon as she clicked accept.

"Maya! Where are you? We're all worried about you." A sigh of relief filled the speaker, but all Maya did was chew her food. "Maya?"

After swallowing the few bites she had taken, she answered. "Still here. I'm fine."

She heard a few calls of her name by various people, then realized she was on speaker. "Don't you need permission to put me on speaker, Matthews?"

"No, that's taking a picture. Where are you?" The relieved, yet worried at the same time, man asked.

"I'm with Lucas." She said quickly, hoping the lie was good enough to hang up on him. "He's actually teaching me how to make rope."

"Maya, I'm right beside him."

"I meant Josh! Sorry, too many names get jumbled up in my head." Maya laughed nervously, knowing it wasn't going to end good.

"He's right beside me too. Oh, and before you say anyone else, let's just name a few that are beside me again. Say hi _Riley, Farkle, Lucas, _and _Josh." _A few seconds went by and Maya heard a jumble of _hey _go around.

"I'm coming." Maya replied, then hung up before walking out of the new diner that was just built.

_**...**_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Review, follow, and favorite. I appreciate it all, guys.**_

_**I know I said "more Farkle, Riley/Lucas, and Josh/Maya" but at least I tried to fit some of it in. It will go into more depth with the pairs and Farkle, I promise. This was just a filler (and my LONGEST chapter).**_

_****** NEXT UPDATE will be in a week or so. :)**_

**_Love you all xx_**


	7. Chapter 7: CSI

"Today we will be learning about the CSI!" Mr. Matthews smiled and clamped his hands together. This was his favorite part of history, even though it revolves around killings and such.

Maya raised her hand in a swift motion, the expression on her face not showing a hint of excitement.

"Oh, goody! A hand! Miss Hart."

"What's that gotta do with Ancient people?" She asked in a confused manner. Maya never paid attention to anyone - or anything - but this was just out of the ordinary.

"Do any of you know what CSI means?" Mr. Matthews asked the class, disregarding the blondes question.

Farkle raised his hand but answered at the same time, "Crime Scene Investigation." He let down his hand and went on, "It's where a cool team finds a crime with dead people and they get fingerprints and clues and find the suspect that did the ugly crime."

Everyone turned to the weird boy in awe. "How'd you know that?" Riley asked in shock.

"I don't know..." Farkle replied, trying to think of how he actually knew it. Then he shrugged his shoulders towards Riley, showing that he didn't know how or he just didn't care. "I think I saw it on TV."

"The CSI was invented way before time itself was invented. Crime Scene investigation consists of Forensic Science mostly, but also has interrogation and evidence pick up." Mr. Matthews said happily. "We'll have everyone split into groups of four. Go!"

The class jumped out of their seats, rushing to their friends before someone else took them. Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Maya just looked at each other and stayed in their seats.

"So, I'll be with Lucas and Maya can be with Farkle." Riley said with a twinkle in her eye and a smile plastered on her face.

"No way! How about you take Farkle for once." Maya argued. She did _not_ want to be stuck with Farkle again. Mr. Matthews jumped in, saying a quick agreement and then sat at his desk eyeing the group.

"Fine, Lucas and Maya. Me and Farkle."

**_..._**

"Uh, Clutterbucket? You're supposed to be helping me get questions down for our interview."

Maya turned to Lucas, while they sat on Riley's couch waiting for her and Farkle to be done getting the snacks, and gave him a dirty look before turning back again. "I am."

Lucas took the paper and read the sloppy handwriting, but then looked up at Maya with a confused look. "This is your love letter to Josh, Maya."

He laughed softly and it grew louder as each minute passed.

"So, what'd we miss?" Riley asked as she set down a tray of chips, carrots, and apples on the table. Half healthy, half not healthy. Just the way they all liked it.

_**...**_

Josh was video chatting his friends from Philadelphia when all of a sudden someone barged into his room. Okay – maybe it wasn't _his _room, but it was the closest thing to his room while staying at Cory and Topanga's.

Having no time to turn off the chat, he turned around quickly and saw a blonde fixated on his face. He grabbed his jacket quickly and put it on trying to cover his bare chest, "Maya, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I never got to tell you that." She said in a sincere tone. _Woah..._ Josh said to himself in silence._ She's sorry. That never happens._

"Why? You did noth–"

"I did. We kissed, and then we fought, and then we never properly talked about it or about us and I want us to be _us_. Ya know?" Maya gushed. She was nervous and that rarely happens.

"I know." Josh whispered. He walked over to the girl, unaware of the two boys watching through the computer, and hugged her before laying a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Maya Hart, will you be my girlfriend?"

All Maya could do was nod. Nodding was a way of saying yes, but also showing that she was finally at a loss for words. Their moment broke when the voices of the boys started laughing and saying how lame it was.

"Dude, really?" One said.

"That was so lame!" The other cackled as he hit his knee.

Maya rolled her eyes before replying. "Go find someone who actually cares, losers." And done. She waved and left the chat, turned towards Josh, and kissed him again.

Then the girls eyes went wide as she remembered Lucas. "Oh shoot! Heehaw is waiting for me."

"Wait, can't you stay?"

Maya smiled to herself, but soon nodded her head. "I can't. You can come."

"But I was talking to Devon and Chris..." He replied.

"Well I have people waiting on me, Josh. Your friends can wait, can't they?"

"We were talking about guy stuff that can't wait."

Maya rolled her eyes but decided to walk towards the door of his room. "I guess you can stay and not help me with a project..."

"Okay, fine!" Josh gave in and shut his laptop before grabbing his girlfriends hand and leaving the room quickly. Maybe for a reward he can get Maya to kiss him more than once.

**_..._**

**_**** Just a quick filler. Next update(s) will be better, longer, and touch on some stuff from the past chapters and introduce Maya's home life and grades a lot more._**

**_This is rated T just in case, but cursing and such will be added in the future updates when adults are talking to each other (or to Maya if it's with Katy).  
><em>**

**_Thank you for reading, it means a lot._**


	8. Chapter 8: The Call

_**Thanks for the kind reviews about last chapter!**_

_**...**_

The fact that Lucas kept urging Maya to write down a few questions for their CSI project made Josh's blood boil. He could see Maya _trying_ to think of things to write down, yet Lucas kept badgering her until she told him to stop talking.

Riley, his awkward and quirky niece, and her weird – but cool – turtleneck wearing partner, Farkle, had about ten questions down whereas Lucas and Maya... Well, they had two. "How about we take a break?"

That exhausted voice was known by a lot of people, and it belonged to the one and only Maya Hart. You could tell she was tired even though it's only been an hour or two. Riley and Farkle agreed, but the cowboy just refused. He was tired too, but he wanted to get things done _now._

"Maya, you wrote our names and then you drew a flashlight. We have to get it done now." Lucas said. Josh could tell the boy tried not to get antsy, but from his voice, that was all you could hear.

Josh had had enough, and decided to speak up before his girlfriend – woah, his actual living and breathing girlfriend – flipped her shit. "Slow down there, Cowboy."

This caught everyones attention, but they still remained quiet as Josh cleared his throat and continued.

"Maya's under a lot of stress, so just chill out and stop nagging her."

To Josh's dismay, Lucas laughed. His laughter was one that every girl falls in love with, hence Riley's longing look towards the boy at the moment. "It's a few questions. Riley and Farkle have ten. _Ten._"

"And did you know that it's Riley and Farkle?" Josh laughed this time, "You have Maya Hart. The most artistic one out of all of us. So, if I were you, I'd take a break before _you_ break."

_**...**_

"Pass up the questions guys." Mr. Matthews announced at the beginning of class after everyone was settled. Maya sat in front of Lucas, like usual, grabbing the papers he handed from the others in their row. She looked at the names on the papers, noticing their own papers aren't in the pile.

"Uh, Hop-Along, you forgot to pass up the papers." Maya said, turning to him. His face was confused, gesturing his hand to her.

"You said you would finish them and turn them in." Lucas replied.

Maya frowned, "No I didn't. You did."

"Riley was there." Lucas replied as he turned to the brunette watching him and asked her if she remembered that Maya said she'd finish the work. Riley nodded as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand and smiled.

Mr. Matthews stopped at the row Maya and Lucas were at, holding out his hand for the papers and reading the names on the papers. "Where's yours?" He asked Maya and Lucas and gestured his hand, along with the papers in it, between the pair. Taking the silence as a _'we don't have it', _he turned around and got a red sharpie from his desk. "Sorry to do this, Mr. Friar and Miss. Hart, but –"

Mr. Matthews walked with the uncapped sharpie and took Maya's hand, then Lucas', and wrote an F on it. "F. You both had time to do it _together_ at _home._ You could've asked Riley or Farkle for help since you both were over."

"Sir, –" Lucas started.

"No, Lucas. It's set in stone." Mr. Matthews stated with a disappointed tone.

Riley looked at her dad, then at Lucas and Maya. She saw how angry Lucas was and it scared her, but the look on Maya's face made her even more scared. The look on her best friends face was guilt, exhaustion, and it looked like she was thinking about something. This wasn't like her at all, and when Riley was about to say something, she saw her best friend get up and walk out of the classroom with her head hung low.

That's when the quirky brunette got up and followed, not replying to her father calling after her.

_**...**_

"Maya! Wait!" Riley said as she viewed Maya walking to her locker. "Maya, it's not your fault."

The blonde looked up at her friend with bloodshot eyes and smiled, trying to reassure Riley that she's fine.

"Talk to me, Maya."

"I'm okay, Riles." She said quietly, getting her bag and putting it on her back. "Trust me. I'm fine."

Riley knew she wasn't fine, obviously. "It wasn't your fault. You just forgot." She said nodding as she grabbed Maya's opened locker.

"Lucas hates me, Riley. Mr. Matthews hates me. I failed, and my mom is going to be called by him _again._" Maya confessed while she tried to keep her bottom lip from quivering. "You know everything about me, you know that right?"

Riley looked baffled by her confession, but nodded her own head slowly. Maya ran her fingers through her blonde hair and continued, "Good. My mom works so much, and believes that I do good in class, but when your dad calls, Riles, it's always when she's on her shift or when she gets off her shift. She's stressed, and she takes the stress out on me."

"She... Hi–" Riley put her hand to her mouth, shocked at what she was about to say.

"No! No, she doesn't hit me. She yells at me and stuff. It's harsh, but I'm okay. You know that now, and now you have to believe that."

"Maya, I can't let her yell at you for forgetting something!"

"I was with Joshua," Maya replied sheepishly. Riley gasped and wagged her finger in front of Maya's somewhat smiling face.

"No, no, no. No boys!"

_**...**_

The house was sort of clean, but it was good enough. Maya had swept, done the dishes, and drew a picture for her mom. Since her mom came home late every night, she decided to try and be the daughter her mom really wanted.

After sitting on the raggedy couch for about five minutes, her mom came in with her dirty waitress uniform and messy hair. "Hey mom."

The woman waved the greeting off, "I got a call from your history teacher." _Oh great._

"I drew a picture for you!" Maya exclaimed trying to make her mother forget about the call. Riley had tried to persuade Mr. Matthews into giving Maya another chance, but it wasn't happening. Maya gave her mom the drawing which showed a girl with a heart in her hand and a group of people behind her. It portrayed Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Joshua, Auggie, both Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and even her mom. The girl was Maya, holding her own heart.

"Maya, darling. You said you were doing well! He informed me about your grades!" Her moms voice gradually raised, anger occupying her thin frame. "You lied to me. You're not smart enough to get good grades so I should've known, Maya."

A rip was heard multiple times, and thrown to the ground, before the woman walked off to her room and slammed the door. A teary eyed Maya Hart was left with the drawing ripped right in front of her feet, but soon stepped on it to leave the apartment and cool off.

_**...**_

Even though Cory was Joshua's older brother, he was being yelled at by Joshua. Of course he gave Josh a place to stay while visiting, but this was just normal for both of them.

"You called her fucking mom?" Josh yelled angrily to Mr. Matthews, also Cory. "I have the papers right here, Cor! You're so dumb, I swear."

"Hey! No cursing! The walls have ears." Cory covered his ears, but soon uncovered them. "Maya didn't have them when they're supposed to be _turned in,_ Josh!"

Josh laughed at the reply with walls but stopped, pointing his index finger at his older brother. "I bet you didn't call Lucas' mom, now did you?"

"Well, no. But–"

"_Exactly!_ Did Riley even tell you why she tried to change your mind?"

"No, and it's none of your business either." Cory said.

"She's my girlfriend, Cory."

**_..._**

**_I loved writing this chapter and actually forced myself to stop writing it. I hope you all liked it! Some parts actually made me get goosebumps (Maya confessing to Riley & Maya's drawing/Katy and Maya's interaction) while writing it._**

**_I also type chapters on my iPhone, therefore it looks longer than on my laptop. I base the length via phone and not computer, so it looks a lot shorter on a computer than on a phone if you know what I mean... :)_**

**_*** We'll Be The Stars by Sabrina Carpenter is now AVAILABLE on iTunes! It's so good._**


	9. Chapter 9: A's and a B

_*****They got their report cards before the CSI project was done. They're still working on it, just not in this chapter.**_

_**...**_

Today was the day everyone got their report cards. Today was the day everyone loathed, yet anticipated. You either get grounded, get payed, get upset, or become really happy for getting straight A's the seventh time in your whole entire life. Of course the whole point of a report card is to show how well you're doing and to get a parents signature afterwards, but no one really thought about that. To the students at John Quincy Adams, the only thing a report card do for you was kill you – in a total nonliteral sense – or put you on a pedestal.

"What'd you get? What'd you get? What'd you get?!" Riley asked excitedly from the desk right next to Maya's. She opened the envelope facing Maya and read all of the letters careful before lifting her head and smiling like a little kid that received candy on Halloween. "All A's and one B!" She exclaimed flailing her arm, along with the report card, in Maya's face.

Maya subsequently rolled her eyes and lifted the unopened envelope. "It's unknown and it's going to stay like that." But, obviously, Maya _knew _what she got. It wasn't that hard to figure out, so she wasn't going to go through the hassle of opening a stupid school report just to pretend to be fine when really she would be upset.

"Maya, come on! It's not like you did any worse than last report card." Riley said with a small smile, hoping her friend would open the envelope. She finally urged the girl with her arms still gripping the envelope she had in her hands, "Open it!"

"No."

"Open."

"Noooo!"

"Open!"

"Let me think about it... Oh yeah, no."

"Maya."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so afraid to open a small little report card?"

"I'm not."

"Then open it."

Maya eyed the perky brunette but soon gave in. She ripped opened the neatly sealed white envelope, throwing it on the floor (which Riley generously picked it up), and unfolded the shockingly neat folded paper that was inside.

Maya read the small black print slowly and carefully, reading the comments the teachers made beside the grades.

**Math:** D-_ Miss. Hart does not do her work, and I have caught her sleeping more than two times! Study more._

**Art:** A+ _Maya is very talented!_

**History:** C- _Extra credit is available when asked._

**English:** D+_ Good, but no more doodling. Save it for Art._

**Science:** D_ No comment._

**Gym:** C+_ No comment._

"A's and B's!" Maya exclaimed as well as her voice could let her. Riley started choking on her water that sat next to her elbow, and soon spit it out making it gush out of her mouth onto the floor. The only thing Maya could do was smile and put the not-so-good report card back inside the ugly opened envelope.

"I'm so proud of you! I'll have my parents put it on the fridge – unless you're mom wants to. Let me take a picture of it so I can show the others." Riley goes on and on and on/ about how proud she was for Maya. Maya was happy that her friend was proud of her, even if it wasn't the complete truth. "Well, are you gonna show me?" Riley asked with a smile as her knees were bouncing up and down in a quick pace.

"Nope."

**_..._**

Riley was following her father around the apartment as he tried to clean up the living room. Pillow, pillow, pillow, table, pillow. "_Dad,_ why won't Maya show me her grades? She told me she got A's and a B!"

Abruptly stopping, he replied and turned to his daughter. "She what? I didn't give her any of those, Riley. Maybe she read them wrong. Now quit bothering me before I hit you with a pillow!"

"Do you have a copy of her grades? You have a copy of mine, so I would think you'd have one of hers..." Riley asked sweetly. That's what she did when her dad knew something she didn't, and when she saw Lucas. But Lucas was a different thing for a different time.

"It's in my folder. You aren't allowed in it, Riley. It's top secret." And with that, he left to go upstairs. It was most likely to pluck the nose hairs Maya always insults, but no one can be too sure.

Riley watched her dad go upstairs, promising she wouldn't go near the folder her dad has for school. The sensation was overwhelming and she decided to take a small itty bitty peek. _What's the worse that could happen?_ Riley thought to herself and she opened the folder looking through the millions of sloppy papers. There sat the perfectly unfolded, no wrinkled, white report card that read the name **_Maya Hart_** on top.

The grades were nowhere close to A's and a B! Riley was so disappointed in Maya and _knew_ the card had to be signed by a legal guardian. "HEY, I'M NOT HOME!" A voice rang out of nowhere.

The door made a thud and soon Riley was being hugged by her Uncle Josh. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi." Riley replied in a glum tone, looking down at the paper she was holding. She wasn't in the mood for Josh and his happiness. She was too upset that Maya lied to her. "Did you hear about Maya's grades?"

"Yeah, I took her out for ice cream as a reward." Josh replied with a small smile, reminiscing in the thought.

Without saying anything, Riley lifted Maya's copied report card and handed it to Josh. He hesitantly took the paper and read it, looking it up a few times and handed it back to her. "This is a mistake. Your dad needs to get the actual copy."

"Josh, this is the actual copy. She lied to us."

He took the paper again and reread it for about five minutes before crumbling it up and throwing it on the ground. He rubbed his face with his hands, soon running them through his hair. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Riley took a minute to think before replying with a yes. She explained that Lucas and Farkle knew about the good grades, not the bad grades. Josh nodded and said a quick thanks before leaving Riley in the apartment.

_**...**_

Maya was in her living room, eyeing the thing that made her lie to everyone. She's been talking to it for awhile, believe it or not. "You make me stupid." She said to the paper, hoping for a response but soon realized it wasn't going to happen.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Maya got up, looked at the dumb report card with an evil glare, and went to answer the door. She didn't look out of the peephole, so when she opened the door it was a surprise when she saw Josh again. The girl greeted him with a confused hey but let him in anyway. "What are you doing here?"

All he could do was put a hand on his hip and point his index finger from the other hand and wag it up and down towards her. "You..." He started but tried to keep his cool when talking. "You lied. You didn't get those grades."

Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. How'd he know? No one knew. Maybe he's testing her? "What are you talking about? I got those grades."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me the grades."

"My mom took them to work to show everyone, Josh."

He laughed, "Your mom isn't off of her shift yet, Maya. There –" He quickly pointed to the paper on the couch, and then pointed to Maya. "There it is." He walked to the report card and looked at the grades. He was angry, especially since he bought her ice cream for doing so well. "You fucking lied to me."

"Josh, you can't tell anyone. Everyone's so proud of me!" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, trying to beg for him to keep it a secret.

"They're proud of a lie you told. I spent the only money I had! I needed that for my train back to Philadelphia."

"I'll pay you back!" She smiled as she dug her hands in her pocket, trying to find change.

"You don't have the mon–"

Maya interjected, not wanting to hear him say how poor she was, "Don't say that. I have the money, I do. I'll get it to you."

As they stood there in silence with the noise of cars in the background, they looked at each other. In Maya's eyes there was guilt and sorrow. She was guilty because of the lies, and sad because of hurting the people who cared most about her. Josh's eyes on the other hand told a whole different story.

His eyes were filled with guilt, love, and disappointment. He knew he shouldn't have been too harsh with Maya over the lie, but what could he do? It was the first time she ever yelled at him about something, but he knew it was for a good reason. Riley could be a blabber mouth whenever something huge happens. Josh was disappointed in her for not getting the grades she said she had. But most importantly – love was filling his eyes each millisecond they stood staring at one another.

**_..._**

"I hope you all have your report cards signed!" Exclaimed a weirdly happy Mr. Matthews. He walked by all of the front desks if each row, grabbing all of the papers. "C'mon, hand 'em over ya little weenies."

Maya handed her rows report cards then turned her head to view Lucas. His hair was in a perfect non-perfect place on his head, and his eyes were brighter than normal. Maybe he finally made a move on Riley.

"What?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face. "Does the city girl want the country boy to be her artistic inspiration?"

With a laugh, Maya rolled her eyes and fully turned to the Texan. "Not in a million years, Cow Hustler."

"Cow Hustler? Seriously, Hart?"

She shrugged to him with a big smile before returning to the boring History class that she was in. Today was going to be _long. _Especially since Lucas was in three of her classes.

_**...**_

**_***So I guess since everyone loved last chapter, I shall write a lot more and start to add more of overprotective Josh. I have a set ending for this story even though I don't know when the last chapter will be since I love writing this story. You guys will be, let's just say... Amazed._**_**  
><strong>_

_**More of Farkle's nonsense will be added in future chapters. Lucas will also be in a lot more too. I'm so excited!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Joshy and a Party

"I'll miss you so much." Maya said to Josh. He was leaving for Philadelphia today and had to borrow some money from Mr. and Mrs. Matthews to pay for the train ride.

Josh sighed and looked at her for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I know. I'll miss you too." They let go and smiled to each other before Josh continued, "But you have my number, and we can video chat a lot. I'll be available whenever you need me."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Josh left with his duffel bag and a little over forty dollars. Maya was sad, of course, but also happy that he can actually go see his friends and not worry about her anymore. Riley was eyeing the blonde, but soon went over and hugged her. "He's just a text away, Maya. You have Lucas and Farkle and me."

That's all that mattered to Maya, and it always would no matter what.

**_..._**

Josh arrived at his home a few minutes ago, giving his parents a hug before going up to his room and shutting the door. He hasn't talked to Maya since he left, but he also hasn't spoken to his friends since the time he asked Maya out either. Josh decided to send a text to his friends in the group chat they added him in, asking what's up.

_**Josh**__: Hey bros!_

_**Devon**__: Finally you talk to us_

_**Josh**__: Yeah, sorry. Just got back home._

_**Chris**__: Did u cry when u left the girl?_

_**Devon**__: He probably bawled, Chris_

_**Josh**__: Funny guys. No, I didn't. Anything happening 2night?_

_**Chris**__: PARTAY! At Brooke's ;)_

_**Devon**__: She's been talking bout you Josh_

_**Josh**__: I'll meet you guys there then._

"I guess I'm going to a party at Brooke's tonight." Josh said to himself and thought of Maya, thinking what she would say about this. He decided to not say anything to her and went to his closet to get ready for the night out.

**_..._**

The gang was in Riley's apartment, again, working on their project that Mr. Matthews gave them. Riley and Farkle were almost done with the poster, since all they needed to do was add a few pictures and the title. Maya and Lucas were still on the questions and still hadn't started the poster.

"Hey, anyone want a drink?" Riley asked as she got up and headed to the kitchen. Farkle stayed seated and nodded, looking at the two polar-opposites next to him. They both said no as they wrote down the questions onto a lined piece of paper.

Maya rolled her eyes whenever Lucas started talking about how far behind they were, and that made him even more annoyed. "I know you don't care that much about your grades, Maya, but I sure as hell don't want to fail because of your obnoxious attitude!"

_Lucas Friar just broke._

_**...**_

"Hey, long time no see, brother." A guy Josh's age greeted in a slur.

Josh could smell the guys breath and boy – it stunk like a million bottles of liquor. "Yeah," he chuckled. "Long time. I was visiting my brother and his family."

The guy laughed like it was a joke of some sort and handed Josh a can of the cheapest beer. "Have a swig."

Before Josh could decline the oh-so-generous offer, the stranger tipped the can and poured it all over Joshua's face making him taste a few drops here and there. Josh took the other beer that was in the guys hand and chugged the rest of what was left down, making a sigh afterwards. It tasted good to him and he had no idea why. His taste buds might have changed. "Thanks, man."

He walked further inside of the party, eyeing a few people that looked way too wasted. Just then, Brooke wobbled up to him and gave him a loose hug before taking a sip of her drink. "Hi there, Joshhhhhhua." She giggled.

"Hey, Brooke." Josh replied trying not to laugh at her.

"I missed you here in Philly."

"I've been told. I was visiting my family, you know."

She put her hand on his chest, listening. "That's _sooo_ cute."

He nodded and picked up a half full solo cup and chugged it down just like the last one. He felt a buzz in his pant pocket, and took out his phone to see a text from Maya. He read it quickly, not remembering what it said, and replied with a quick text that said he was studying. Partying and studying are almost the same thing to him. He also drank more and more beers each minute. It's not like anyone would find out.

_**...**_

Maya read the text that Josh replied with more than fifty times now.

_**Josh**__: I'm stufyjng_

_He must be hardcore studying to type like that,_ Maya thought to herself with a frown on her face.

"_Maya._ I'm sorry for calling you obnoxious." Lucas said for the fifth time.

"Yeah, I know. I think we're done anyways." She replied in a monotone voice, looking at him.

"What's wrong, city girl?"

"Nothing. I'm okay."

Maya looked down at her phone and replied to the text.

_**Maya**__: Video chat? It'll give you a break._

She waited ten minutes until she heard a beep and saw that he replied with _Sure thang._ Thang?

"Hey, guys, shut up. Josh is gonna video chat." She announced and held up her phone as he started to call via face. Answering, pounding music followed and she had to turn the volume down a few notches.

"Hey babe! Just study– Woah, what's hillbilly doing there?" Josh said in laughter as he sipped his drink a few times. He had lost count of how many times he had a drink of alcohol, but didn't care anymore. He just arrived home! This is a party! His atmosphere.

"We finished our project." Maya smiled in a lying manner trying to ignore the blasting music in the background. Lucas nodded, even though he knew they were nowhere near close to done.

"You aren't lying again right? Kinda hard to – hold on! – to believe you after your fake report card grades." He said loudly so Farkle, Riley, and Lucas could hear. "Oh shit. Sorry Maya. Hey I gotta go study, ya know." Josh smiled and tried to end the chat, but was interrupted by a brunette that Maya didn't know.

"Joshuaaaaa, I miss you. Stop talking to your cousin!" The brunette whined.

"Brooke, it's not my –" He began, but was, again, interrupted but this time by Brooke's lips. Then he clicked off; Maya noticing a small smile forming on his face.

**_..._**

Maya looked at her phone in horror, ignoring all of the questions she was being asked. She set the phone down and put her face in her hands. "You lied?" Maya looked up at the boy who asked and saw Farkle with the look of hurt on his face.

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat, "I... I didn't mean to."

"It's okay to not get good grades, Maya." He said with a smile, "I'll still love you."

She smiled slightly but stopped when she thought about Josh and Riley put her arms around Maya. Lucas started picking up the papers for their project and put them in his book bag.

Maya lifted her head and looked at him, choking her words down. "Sundance, we aren't done yet."

"Yeah we are." He replied with no emotion whatsoever.

_**...**_

_The Next Day..._

Joshua Matthews woke up later than usual, still in the clothes he was in the day before. He checked his phone, seeing _**10 NEW MESSAGES**_ pop up on his phone and clicking to read them. He let out a loud groan as he read multiple texts from his friends and Brooke, which coincidentally were in a group chat together:

_**Brooke**__: Had fun last night, Joshy. Hope you got home safely ;)_

_**Chris**__: Oooooh?_

_**Brooke**__: Yeah, anyways just call me, Joshy._

_**Devon**__: Damn man, congrats._

_What?_ He replied with a casual 'thanks, talk later' type of text and went on Twitter to see all of his notifications.

_ JoshMatthews yo buddy! Nice talkin to you at the party!_

_ JoshMatthews doing a little beer pong! Champ!_

He clicked the beer pong tweet, viewing a picture of him chugging a red solo cup and looking wasted. _Shit._

_Missed talking to you last night babe (; JoshMatthews_

_Another _picture. This time, it was of him locking lips with one girl with a group of girls surrounding him.

_ JoshMatthews bro you were hilarious. Party next week = you're invited!_

A lot more were mentioned to him, but before he could read them he felt like he was going to throw up. He knew Maya followed him, and he knew she was almost always on. He retweeted and favorited all of the mentions – even the ones with pictures – and hoped for the best when Maya found out.

_**...**_

**_*****Guys! I spent around 4 DAYS writing this and I've been planning on posting it up but I had _****_way_****_ too much to do this week so I've postponed and added more things to the chapter. I'll update sometime during the weekend (most likely Sunday since I'll be busy)._**_**  
><strong>_

_**How'd you like the chapter!? :)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Art, Math, and a Friar

"How was the vacation, Matthews?" One of Joshua's friends asked him while at lunch.

"It was interesting. No big deal, really."

"Spill." His other friend said.

"I just got a girlfriend, that's all. What'd I miss with you guys?" Josh said while picking at his lunch.

It was Monday and all he could think about was Maya, the party, and Brooke. Maya obviously knows about him partying, but she doesn't know what exactly went on and that scared Josh more than anything. He could lie to her about the whole thing, or he could tell her straight up what he remembered.

"You actually have a girlfriend? Is she hot?" Another guy asked with a mouthful of chips.

Josh rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friends question. "She's beautiful. She's so talented and sarcastic. She doesn't keep things to herself... She's honest."

The group looked at each other and then at the babbling doof in shock. Josh never talked like this before, so it really surprised them that he was so intent on some girl.

**_..._**

Maya was in the Art room alone while everyone else was at lunch. She was thinking about what she saw during the video chat with Josh, and was too scared to look on Twitter. She knew he was a teenage boy, but that was just horrible. It hurt to see your own _boyfriend _kissing another girl.

Soon, though, she got her phone out and decided to check Twitter. She might as well do it and get it over with than waiting it out.

Reading all of the tweets he replied to, favorited, and retweeted broke her. She obviously knew he was at a party, but she never knew how wasted he got. "Oh my god..." Maya whispered to herself.

First he kisses another girl and now he tweets about how fun the stupid party was? Maya sighed and exited out of the app. She began to dial Josh's number and as soon as he picked up, she was so angry.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorta in Math ri–"

"Math can wait, Joshua."

Josh sighed on the other line, "It really can't. I'm going to get detention and then we won't be able to actually talk. I'm getting the death glare, Maya."

"Talk to me now if I'm so important to you." She said in a harsh tone. "Now or hang up."

_**...**_

"One second." Josh replied through his phone, glancing up at the whole class eyeing him. He could see his friend Andrew watching him, along with the frog-eyed Math teacher. "Can I leave for a second? It's an emergency..."

The teacher nodded and Josh got up, quickly walking out of the room and into the hallway. "Maya, what's wrong?"

"You lied to me and embarrassed me last night. You... You told everyone I was lying about my grades and then you were at a party. Not studying! God, Josh." Maya's voice raised. "You kissed another girl. You were completely _wasted!_"

Josh forgot how to breathe for a moment, thinking of when that happened. He couldn't remember, but he wished he could. "Babe, I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

"Now Farkle and Lucas are angry at me! My friends are angry at _me_ for something _you _said! They don't know that you kissed another girl! They don't know that you drank too much." She said. "They only hate me, and it's all thanks to your big fat mouth."

His eyes felt like they were going to pop right out of his head. He didn't mean to hurt her, let alone make her yell at him during school. Josh took a deep breathe and messed up his neat hair. "I said I was sorry, Maya." He replied as he tried not to sound weak.

"That doesn't help change anything that happened, Joshua." She spat through the phone. He wanted to hug her and say how much he was sorry but he couldn't. He was in Philadelphia and she was in New York.

"Why do you care about Lucas and Farkle's opinion?" He asked quickly. He wasn't jealous, he just wanted to know why their opinions mattered more.

_**...**_

Lucas was standing outside of the Art room, eavesdropping on Maya's phone call. He could overhear her, since she was practically yelling, and felt a tang of guilt run through him. He had gotten mad at Maya for the report card, but he cared about her just like he cared about Riley and Farkle.

After she ended the phone call, he could hear her sniffling. Lucas decided to just want in casually, making sure she was alright. He didn't hate her at all, and he wanted her to know that.

"Maya, I don't hate you." Lucas said slowly. "I will never hate you. Neither will Riley or Farkle. We're your friends."

Maya turned to Lucas with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Thanks, Friar."

He smiled and patted her back kindly. They both knew how much things had changed since Josh had arrived. For the good, or for the worst, they'll just have to find out.

_**...**_

_**Sorry it's so late! This is just a filler. The next chapter will leave you wanting more, **__**trust me.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Say hi!

**_READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END PLEASE!_**

**_…_**

Ever since Maya had fought with Josh, they haven't spoken to each other since. Riley tried and tried and tried to help get them together again, but nope. No luck whatsoever. The whole time Riley so desperately tried to help, Maya was fine. She kept telling the quirky girl to slow down and to actually let things _happen _for once in her life.

The suggestion didn't even go all the way through Riley's mind. She just continued to try and fix the situation.

The thing was, though, Maya and Josh's situation wasn't the thing that needed to be fixed. It was Josh's incapability to tell the truth (or so Maya said) and to actually think about others before himself. You could basically plan the whole scenario in your head of what happened, but what happened happened for the best, shockingly.

Maya was in History class, sitting in front of Lucas, diagonal from Farkle, and beside Riley. "Josh started dating Brooke. Idiot plus whore equals Josh and Brooke sitting in a _stupid fucking tree._" She said in a bitter tone. There were torn up pieces of homework, tests, and blank lined paper all in a pile on the floor. "You'd think that he'd at least say he found another girl – wait, _it _– before posting ugly pictures of them kissing. But nope! He planned this, Riles. He _wants_ me to suffer."

Riley cringed at the foul and hateful language coming from her best friend's mouth. Sure, she's heard Maya say this type of stuff before, but not this frequently. Riley turned her worried little head toward Farkle – who was angry because his woman was upset – and then toward Lucas. He didn't seem phased… it was sort of like he was used to it, which baffled Riley a little.

"Maya, it's not his fault. You wouldn't give him a second chance." Riley countered.

Maya looked at Riley in shock. "So it's my fault that your cousin hurt me?"

Lucas cleared his throat like always before answering the question that wasn't for him. "I think what Riley means is –"

"I meant what I said, Lucas." The brunette cut off. She didn't mean anything else besides what she said.

Farkle said a quick _AHA! 1492! _Before asking to be excused and running out of the classroom.

Turns out they were talking during one of Mr. Matthew's many lessons. Whoops.

**_..._**

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and everyone was blabbing about some chat service that they had found over the weekend. Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas decided to join it since they got out of school and were all home talking via phone.

"I heard it's anonymous!" Riley said in an excited manner. "Mom and dad would _flip _if they found out I was on an anonymous website!"

Maya rolled her eyes, thankful for it being over the phone. She heard Lucas chuckled and Farkle agree.

"So we can pick any name?" A slight country accent asked.

"Yeah, but don't make it too obvious. Farkle, Riley. That was to you." The blonde said clearly.

_NEW CHAT with Picasso, Plaid, Slow-Mo Joe, Mysterious! Say hi!_

**_(4:37PM) Picasso: Slow-Mo Joe? Who's that?_**

**_(4:38PM) Mysterious: Joe in Slow-Mo._**

**_(4:39PM) Picasso: Obviously, Mysterious._**

**_(4:40PM) Plaid: Picasso is Maya, right?_**

**_(4:41PM) Picasso: Never saying my identity, Plaid._**

**_(4:43PM) Slow-Mo Joe: I couldn't think of a name. I was going to go for turtleneck but that's too obvious._**

**_(4:46PM) Mysterious: Yeah, and I was gonna say Fairy Princess but that's too obvious :( Let's say secrets about ourselves! Picasso, go._**

**_(4:46PM) Plaid: Why can't I go?_**

**_(4:46PM) Mysterious: Fine, goooooo._**

**_(4:47PM) Plaid: I was going to put Half a Hart as my username. Clever huh?_**

**_(4:48PM) Picasso: Rope was gonna be mine._**

Maya laughed. "_Rope _is such a short username. Who's who?"

"We aren't allowed to give it away, city girl." Lucas replied with an obvious smirk pasted on his face. "Said so yourself."

"I said to not make it _obvious, _Friar." Maya remarked. "Let's just hang up and talk online. Deal?"

Riley agreed happily and hung up along with Farkle. Lucas and Maya were the only ones left.

"Bye, Hart."  
>"See ya."<p>

_Click._

**_(4:55PM) Slow-Mo Joe: Secrets? I like secrets._**

**_(4:56PM) Mysterious: My secret is that I don't like meat as much as I used to. Plaid!_**

**_(4:58PM) Plaid: I never actually helped birth a horse. _**

**_(5:01PM) Slow-Mo Joe: ….I secretly like Maya._**

_Slow-Mo Joe has left the chat!_

_Mysterious has left the chat!_

**_(5:04PM) Plaid: Was my secret really that bad?_**

_Plaid has left the chat!_

**_(5:09PM) Picasso: Mine is… I forgive Josh._**

**_(5:10PM) Picasso: Oh, wait. Everyone left._**

**_(5:10PM) Picasso: Slow-Mo Joe likes me? Farkle, shut up._**

_Picasso has left the chat!_

**_…_**

The next day at school was abnormal for the group of four friends. Riley was bummed out the whole time and wouldn't eat her lunch. Farkle was sort of the same as he usually is, but just a bit jittery. Lucas was avoiding eye contact with Riley and Maya, which actually concerned Maya.

During lunch, Riley was picking at her food and made a bunch of sighs. Maya looked at her and the food before taking her best friends hand and holding it for a minute. "Riles."

"I know what you're gonna say, Maya. I'm just too sad to hear it…" Another sigh escaped the girls mopey lips.

Before Maya could ask why, Riley automatically said the excuse. "Lucas loves you."

The blonde choked on her strawberry milk and took a few deep breaths. "He _whats_ me?"

"Loves!"

Now Riley was actually upset. Her face was red, her hair was disheveled, and a few tears ran down her bright red cheeks. This wasn't the first time that Maya had seen the small, but taller than her, brunette cry. It hurt Maya to see her like this and not be able to do anything about it. "Look, that was Farkle. Lucas loves you. Plus, don't you think love is a big word for us? It said like, not love, by the way." Maya asked, trying to calm down the crying lunatic.

"I – I guess so. Yeah, it wasn't Lucas. It was Farkle." Riley said to herself. Just then, the two boys came to the lunch table with a short greeting and sat down.

"Riley, I need to talk to you!" Farkle said out of nowhere. He seemed out of it, but no one asked about it. It _was_ Farkle Minkus after all.

**_..._**

"What, Farkle?" Riley asked as soon as they left the Cafeteria. "I was talking to Maya about something so important there's not even a name for how important it is."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Riley."

"What?"

Farkle dropped to his knees and grabbed Riley's legs. "I killed your hamster! I'm so evil, I'm so sorry! I just sat on it by accident and –" He looked up at the confused brunette, "and I'm so sorry! I'll respect if you don't love me anymore."

"I don't have a hamster…" She said slowly.

"Oh, wrong person then." Farkle got up and smiled at the girl. "See you!"

As he was leaving, Riley just stood there in shock. _What the heck?_

**_…_**

"Howdy, Hart." Lucas greeted as soon as the two others left.

"Howdaaaaay, Cowboy." Maya replied in her think – and fake – country accent.

"I just wanted to say that I was Slow-Mo Joe."

Maya stared at him in confusion. "Okay? Who's that?"

Lucas examined her face, but noticed that she actually had no idea what he was talking about. "I was Slow-Mo Joe in the chat."

Raising of the eyebrows. She remembered.

"I was Picasso. I thought Slow-Mo Joe was Farkle?" She replied after about two minutes.

"Why?"

"He loves me and I just guessed…"

"I've liked you ever since I met you, Maya."

"But what about Riley?" She asked quickly. Her best friend would hate this.

He sighed and nodded, "I know. But I like _you._ And…"

"And? Stop there, Huckleberry."

He looked directly in her eyes despite the name, "And I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

Maya smiled to herself, hoping Lucas wouldn't see the blush that was forming on her cheeks. She needed to move on anyways. Lucas was cute, and Josh moved on faster than you could say _Hippopotamus. _No one thought of Maya's feelings. It was either Riley's or Lucas' or Farkle's. She couldn't think of what Riley would want or what she would say in this situation, so she just decided for herself. It was now or never, and she took the opportunity to say how she actually felt and what she actually wanted to say without the pressure of Riley.

"Lucas, I…"

**_…_**

**_THE END. #Oops!_**

**_**** How'd you like it? Should I make a NEW STORY _****_or_****_ a SEQUEL that involves Riley, Lucas, Maya, Josh, and Brooke? The ending was actually planned, but the rest was me winging it. :)_**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE: SEQUEL!

**Just posted the SEQUEL TO GIRL MEETS MAYA! Please go read and review! :)**

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews on this story! I'm making Say Hello, Say Goodbye so much better than this story. So don't forget to stay tuned. ;)**

**Xxxx Kaitlin**


End file.
